The prior art includes both ozone portable water purifiers and ultraviolet water purifiers. It is also known to subject contaminated water to both ozone treatment and ultraviolet radiation treatment, although this is normally carried on at separate locations or sequentially with respect to time. The standard method of making ozone is very expensive which renders this technique too costly for simple home and cottage water purifiers.